Head-mounted display devices (also called herein head-mounted displays) are gaining popularity as means for providing visual information to users. Eye tracking in head-mounted display devices is a critical feature, which allows the head-mounted display devices to provide visual information that corresponds to a movement of an eye. This, in turn, improves the users' virtual reality and/or augmented reality experience.